Detras del velo
by Fers Cullen Black
Summary: Nadie sabe lo que se oculta detrás de un velo que estará ocultando este tal vez un hermoso rostro, tal vez no es lo que esperas si no es algo que te deja sin aliento algo extraordinario; que no sabes que significa pero es especial una belleza que se esco
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

Detrás del velo

Nadie sabe lo que se oculta detrás de un velo que estará ocultando este tal vez un hermoso rostro, tal vez no es lo que esperas si no es algo que te deja sin aliento algo extraordinario; que no sabes que significa pero es especial una belleza que se esconde bajo un velo y una túnica.

El inicio de todo lo que se avecina

Bella

Mi nombre es Bella tengo 18 años y muy pronto comprometida con un hombre al cual yo no amo ni de sueños me casaría con alguien sin amor y mucho menos se que en mi religión se cree que con la convivencia nace el amor pero para nada, lo que yo eh leído a escondidas y entiendo es que el amor es algo sin igual increíble con tanta ternura y cariño que te impacta y tu corazón late cuando es la persona correcta; eh leído que te hace erizar los bellos, te sudan las manos y no sabes cuándo ni como sucede solo llega de la nada.

Me encontraba en las ruinas cerca del desierto pensando en mi desgracia la desgracia que me atormentaría vivir con un extraño entregarme a él sin condiciones a sabiendas de que yo no lo amo, pensando que será tu último suspiro de libertad, extrañaba el olor a humo el de las flores frescas de la florería. Mi padre me dijo alguna vez que hasta la flor más bella del desierto puede perecer y eso es lo que me sucede a mi ahora mismo agonizo en carne propia casarme con alguien que no conozco un desconocido me mata me carcome el alma me consume la tristeza que llevo dentro.

Él le había ofrecido a mi tío Phil 2 kilos de oro para mi, 1000 dólares antes de casarnos y 1000 después, y para variar me obligo a usar un collar de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes y colgando del un corazón de jade, le perteneció a su familia según me dijo mi tío así que lo tenía que cuidar para él era demasiado valioso aquel bello collar, al verme al espejo me recordaba día a día lo que me deparaba mi destino, mi nana siempre dice maktub "estaba escrito" eso se me hace aun más injusto el destino. No sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba aquí sentada solo sabía que alguien me observaba eran unos ojos llenos de curiosidad al voltear mi rostro para observar quien era eran un par de ojos verdes muy hermosos, tan profundos y llenos de secretos como jamás había visto unos en mi vida brillaban de tal manera como si aun creyeran que había alguna segunda opción en este mundo, si fuera por mí los contemplaría por horas días e incluso el resto de mi vida, al ir bajando mi mirada contemple un rostro muy hermoso era un hombre que nunca había visto en la medina y también me quedo muy claro que por su forma de vestir no era de aquí tal vez era de alguna otra parte pero al estar el parado aquí me hacía sentir tan segura como si nadie me pudiera hacer daño.

-Hola-me saludo una voz tan cálida y aterciopelada.

-Hola-respondí, no me importo que lo tuviera prohibido solo pensaba en querer saber quién era y porque me observaba de una forma tan fija.

-me llamo Edward y creo que lo abras notado que no soy de aquí cierto-me dijo de una forma casi tan amable-y tu cómo te llamas-.

-Bella, me llamo Bella-respondí-y por lo que ves yo si soy de aquí-dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Bella, lindo nombre al igual que tu mirada se parecen al jade son de un verde tan exquisito, tan sorprendente-dijo

-gracias, siento dejarte Edward pero me tengo que ir a la casa o me acusaran de exhibicionista-me despedí de él, me levante rápidamente y cuando estuve a punto de irme me sujeto fuertemente del brazo.

-espera Bella te podre ver de nuevo mañana por favor-me dijo de nuevo lo único que pude hacer fue asentir pero al tocar mi brazo sentí una cierta corriente eléctrica la mejor que en mi vida eh tenido-está bien a esta misma hora-volvió a decir, volví a asentir lentamente con la cabeza, y me marche con la esperanza de que mañana lo volvería a ver y es que es como si desde que lo vi ya no pudiera respirar sin él.

Transcurrió una hora para poder llegar a casa y al tocar mi nana si así se podría decir jalo de mi brazo para llevarme hacia mi habitación.

-Bella, donde te has metido eh estado buscándote desde hace horas, tu prometido vendrá a conocerte y al parecer con la esperanza de regalarte algo-dijo ella con tanto entusiasmo que me dieron ganas de vomitar miren que casarse con algún desconocido no me resulta fascinante

-De acuerdo pero no prometo yo quererlo conocer ni deslumbrarme por el-dije con tanta amargura.

-vamos Bella si Allah así lo quiere así será-dijo mi nana con cierto tono de consuelo. Solo me concentre en arreglarme lo peor posible para que se cancelara ese matrimonio yo no quería casarme y lo lograría o por lo menos lo intentaría.

Ya en la sala estaba mi futuro "esposo" detrás de unas telas que estaban colgando de ella se podía observar que era un hombre muy alto musculoso y moreno, pero me di cuenta de algo él no era más hermoso que Edward ni su mirar era el mismo el miraba a mi dirección mi tío Phil se percato así que me hizo pasar.

-Bella pasa no espíes como si fueras ladrona, bien sabes que a mí no me gusta eso-dijo mi tío con cierto tono molesto hacia mí.

-si tío-me dispuse a pasar por no hacer enojar a mi tío; al entrar estaba aquel chico clavo su mirada en mi algo posesiva como si se tratara de un objeto que había comprado y no como Edward lo hacía me di cuenta que estaba pensando en Edward como la persona que quería que entrara en mi vida.

-_salam alaykum _eres swina Bella, mi futura Bella-me saludo

-alaykum salam _shukran-__dije en un tono indiferente_

_-te eh traído un regalo espero que sea de tu agrado-me dijo con un poco de alegría y me tomo delicadamente del brazo para darme vuelta y colocarme otro collar "genial otro exagerado collar" pensé, lo único bueno es que este era menos exagerado que el otro tenía un gran zafiro en forma de corazón y lo acompañaba una cadena de oro muy delgada pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que sujetara el pesado corazón._

_-shukran-dije de la misma forma indiferente de antes_

_-espero con ansias nuestra boda sin duda estarás mas que perfecta para la ocasión, estarás mas swina de lo que eres Bella-dijo el de nuevo, la verdad no me sentía muy animada para hablarle al hombre que me quitaría mi libertad así que lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza._

_Me marche a mi cuarto planeando algo para no quedarme más aquí en la Medina y marcharme._

_La pesadilla_

_Bella_

_Estaba planeando algo para escaparme por la noche pero ¿A dónde iría? A Brasil no lo creo ya que sería el primer lugar donde me buscarían tal vez a New York pero con qué permiso si me escaparía._

_Dejare ese tema en paz por un rato para leer mi libro favorito cumbres borrascosas, lo que rápidamente lo saque desde mi escondite secreto, un cofre de madera de pino con leves y un fino dibujo de una Fresia en el, un lindo corazón con la orilla pintado de color rosa pálido y también tenía escrito una dedicatoria tallada con letra cursiva; pase las manos por donde estaba escrita la dedicatoria y la comencé a leer pero no hacía falta ya sabía lo que decía:_

_Bella corazón te amamos, eres el mejor _

_Regalo que Allah nos ah dado _

_Con cariño tus padres_

_Recordé que mi padre me había hecho ese cofre me gusto mucho y es un recuerdo hermoso de ellos y empecé a recordar a mis padres recuerdos de mi graduación, mi nacimiento, yo y ellos en una playa, mi primer libro infantil, todo eso y mucho mas._

_Había estado 3 horas seguidas leyendo a mi tío Phil no le importo venir por mi ya que supongo sus palabras fueron las mismas desde hace dos meses de comprometidos "necesita tiempo para comprender que su felicidad esta con Jacob", si claro como si eso fuera cierto estaba tan equivocado como cualquier otra cosa solo yo sabía con quien era esa felicidad y esa era con Edward basto solo de su tacto para saber que Allah lo diseño exclusivamente para mí y no para nadie más, me pregunto si el habrá sentido esa sensación al rosar su piel con la mía, su calidez que emite su cuerpo realmente él se ah robado mi corazón-dueño único y verdadero de mi corazón-murmure tan bajo que juro que no me oía ni en el cuarto solo, triste y sin sonido. Me fui a dormir y rápidamente me sumergí en un sueño profundo._

_Estaba en las ruinas con un traje de odalisca en color rojo con monedas de oro y bailando con las espadas increíblemente como nunca antes lo había hecho y había alguien, observe su rostro y era Edward me veía como si fuera el único diamante que brillaba entre unos cien eh incluso más hermoso que los demás al acabar el baile se acerco a mí y me jalo hacia él me rozo los labios._

_-mi hermosa Bella-dijo antes de besarme-te amo tanto-dijo de nuevo pero esta vez en mis labios._

_-yo te amo Edward daría todo por ti-le dije para besarlo nuevamente; sentía como nuestra ropa se deslizaba de mi piel y como tocaba la arena del desierto y me había dado cuenta de que le entregue todo lo que le pude dar a Edward todo era tan perfecto tan único y autentico no cabía la menor duda en mi mente y en mi corazón de que estaba profundamente enamorada de Edward._

_-Bella, mi amor, en pocas palabras mi amor te prometo que luchare por ti, yo no te prometo un para siempre yo te prometo una eternidad mi dulce amor, nunca te dejare Bella-dijo y fue ese momento cuando fui de Edward en todas las maneras humanas posibles._

_-nunca te dejare Edward-murmure en su oído_

_-nunca-fue lo último que dijo entonces en el desierto la arena comenzó a arder como una llama, a lo lejos observaba como Jacob estaba a punto de matarlo y junto a él un bebe llorando con un llanto irremediable._

_-alto por favor Jacob-repetía una y otra vez _

_-calla odalisca merecerás el castigo que te mereces cien latigazos por deshonrarme y tener un hijo de el-no podía entender las palabras de Jacob un hijo mío y de él._

_-no comprendo de que hablas-dije honestamente viendo como apuntaba la punta de la pesada espada hacia el cuello de Edward_

_-no comprendes eso es lo único, bien sabes que antes de casarnos, venias con un hijo, un hijo que nunca fue mío-dijo con tono cruel y fue cuando la espada atravesó el cuello de Edward y como él se llevaba todo lo que fui con él._

_Después la escena fue otra era yo azotada como dijo Jacob, sangraba de la espalda y mi tío Phil y mi nana lloraban. Al terminar mi castigo mi tío y mi nana se acerco y estaba tirada en una calle de la Medina donde se contemplaba el espectáculo_

_-Bella mira cómo has quedado has arrastrado mi apellido y el de tu marido por la Medina te dije que no echaras tu suerte al viento-dijo mi tío Phil y todo se desvaneció; me desperté alterada y bañada en sudor y comencé a llorar en la oscuridad que había ocurrido porque no podría estar con Edward y entonces la respuesta retumbo en mi mente como mil truenos cuando se acerca una tempestad "Es prohibido". Al obtener esa respuesta miles de preguntas revolotearon en mi mente ¿Por qué él y yo no podríamos tener un final feliz? ¿Por qué tendría que ser prohibido nuestro amor? ¿Por qué no tan simplemente Jacob me mato con él? ¿Por qué me aferraba a algo que no podría ser jamás? ¿Por qué Allah me manda todo esto?_


	2. Chapter 2

Detrás del velo

Nadie sabe lo que se oculta detrás de un velo que estará ocultando este tal vez un hermoso rostro, tal vez no es lo que esperas si no es algo que te deja sin aliento algo extraordinario; que no sabes que significa pero es especial una belleza que se esconde bajo un velo y una túnica.

El inicio de todo lo que se avecina

Bella

Mi nombre es Bella tengo 18 años y muy pronto comprometida con un hombre al cual yo no amo ni de sueños me casaría con alguien sin amor y mucho menos se que en mi religión se cree que con la convivencia nace el amor pero para nada, lo que yo eh leído a escondidas y entiendo es que el amor es algo sin igual increíble con tanta ternura y cariño que te impacta y tu corazón late cuando es la persona correcta; eh leído que te hace erizar los bellos, te sudan las manos y no sabes cuándo ni como sucede solo llega de la nada.

Me encontraba en las ruinas cerca del desierto pensando en mi desgracia la desgracia que me atormentaría vivir con un extraño entregarme a él sin condiciones a sabiendas de que yo no lo amo, pensando que será tu último suspiro de libertad, extrañaba el olor a humo el de las flores frescas de la florería. Mi padre me dijo alguna vez que hasta la flor más bella del desierto puede perecer y eso es lo que me sucede a mi ahora mismo agonizo en carne propia casarme con alguien que no conozco un desconocido me mata me carcome el alma me consume la tristeza que llevo dentro.

Él le había ofrecido a mi tío Phil 2 kilos de oro para mi, 1000 dólares antes de casarnos y 1000 después, y para variar me obligo a usar un collar de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes y colgando del un corazón de jade, le perteneció a su familia según me dijo mi tío así que lo tenía que cuidar para él era demasiado valioso aquel bello collar, al verme al espejo me recordaba día a día lo que me deparaba mi destino, mi nana siempre dice maktub "estaba escrito" eso se me hace aun más injusto el destino. No sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba aquí sentada solo sabía que alguien me observaba eran unos ojos llenos de curiosidad al voltear mi rostro para observar quien era eran un par de ojos verdes muy hermosos, tan profundos y llenos de secretos como jamás había visto unos en mi vida brillaban de tal manera como si aun creyeran que había alguna segunda opción en este mundo, si fuera por mí los contemplaría por horas días e incluso el resto de mi vida, al ir bajando mi mirada contemple un rostro muy hermoso era un hombre que nunca había visto en la medina y también me quedo muy claro que por su forma de vestir no era de aquí tal vez era de alguna otra parte pero al estar el parado aquí me hacía sentir tan segura como si nadie me pudiera hacer daño.

-Hola-me saludo una voz tan cálida y aterciopelada.

-Hola-respondí, no me importo que lo tuviera prohibido solo pensaba en querer saber quién era y porque me observaba de una forma tan fija.

-me llamo Edward y creo que lo abras notado que no soy de aquí cierto-me dijo de una forma casi tan amable-y tu cómo te llamas-.

-Bella, me llamo Bella-respondí-y por lo que ves yo si soy de aquí-dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Bella, lindo nombre al igual que tu mirada se parecen al jade son de un verde tan exquisito, tan sorprendente-dijo

-gracias, siento dejarte Edward pero me tengo que ir a la casa o me acusaran de exhibicionista-me despedí de él, me levante rápidamente y cuando estuve a punto de irme me sujeto fuertemente del brazo.

-espera Bella te podre ver de nuevo mañana por favor-me dijo de nuevo lo único que pude hacer fue asentir pero al tocar mi brazo sentí una cierta corriente eléctrica la mejor que en mi vida eh tenido-está bien a esta misma hora-volvió a decir, volví a asentir lentamente con la cabeza, y me marche con la esperanza de que mañana lo volvería a ver y es que es como si desde que lo vi ya no pudiera respirar sin él.

Transcurrió una hora para poder llegar a casa y al tocar mi nana si así se podría decir jalo de mi brazo para llevarme hacia mi habitación.

-Bella, donde te has metido eh estado buscándote desde hace horas, tu prometido vendrá a conocerte y al parecer con la esperanza de regalarte algo-dijo ella con tanto entusiasmo que me dieron ganas de vomitar miren que casarse con algún desconocido no me resulta fascinante

-De acuerdo pero no prometo yo quererlo conocer ni deslumbrarme por el-dije con tanta amargura.

-vamos Bella si Allah así lo quiere así será-dijo mi nana con cierto tono de consuelo. Solo me concentre en arreglarme lo peor posible para que se cancelara ese matrimonio yo no quería casarme y lo lograría o por lo menos lo intentaría.

Ya en la sala estaba mi futuro "esposo" detrás de unas telas que estaban colgando de ella se podía observar que era un hombre muy alto musculoso y moreno, pero me di cuenta de algo él no era más hermoso que Edward ni su mirar era el mismo el miraba a mi dirección mi tío Phil se percato así que me hizo pasar.

-Bella pasa no espíes como si fueras ladrona, bien sabes que a mí no me gusta eso-dijo mi tío con cierto tono molesto hacia mí.

-si tío-me dispuse a pasar por no hacer enojar a mi tío; al entrar estaba aquel chico clavo su mirada en mi algo posesiva como si se tratara de un objeto que había comprado y no como Edward lo hacía me di cuenta que estaba pensando en Edward como la persona que quería que entrara en mi vida.

-_salam alaykum _eres swina Bella, mi futura Bella-me saludo

-alaykum salam _shukran-__dije en un tono indiferente_

_-te eh traído un regalo espero que sea de tu agrado-me dijo con un poco de alegría y me tomo delicadamente del brazo para darme vuelta y colocarme otro collar "genial otro exagerado collar" pensé, lo único bueno es que este era menos exagerado que el otro tenía un gran zafiro en forma de corazón y lo acompañaba una cadena de oro muy delgada pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que sujetara el pesado corazón._

_-shukran-dije de la misma forma indiferente de antes_

_-espero con ansias nuestra boda sin duda estarás mas que perfecta para la ocasión, estarás mas swina de lo que eres Bella-dijo el de nuevo, la verdad no me sentía muy animada para hablarle al hombre que me quitaría mi libertad así que lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza._

_Me marche a mi cuarto planeando algo para no quedarme más aquí en la Medina y marcharme._

_La pesadilla_

_Bella_

_Estaba planeando algo para escaparme por la noche pero ¿A dónde iría? A Brasil no lo creo ya que sería el primer lugar donde me buscarían tal vez a New York pero con qué permiso si me escaparía._

_Dejare ese tema en paz por un rato para leer mi libro favorito cumbres borrascosas, lo que rápidamente lo saque desde mi escondite secreto, un cofre de madera de pino con leves y un fino dibujo de una Fresia en el, un lindo corazón con la orilla pintado de color rosa pálido y también tenía escrito una dedicatoria tallada con letra cursiva; pase las manos por donde estaba escrita la dedicatoria y la comencé a leer pero no hacía falta ya sabía lo que decía:_

_Bella corazón te amamos, eres el mejor _

_Regalo que Allah nos ah dado _

_Con cariño tus padres_

_Recordé que mi padre me había hecho ese cofre me gusto mucho y es un recuerdo hermoso de ellos y empecé a recordar a mis padres recuerdos de mi graduación, mi nacimiento, yo y ellos en una playa, mi primer libro infantil, todo eso y mucho mas._

_Había estado 3 horas seguidas leyendo a mi tío Phil no le importo venir por mi ya que supongo sus palabras fueron las mismas desde hace dos meses de comprometidos "necesita tiempo para comprender que su felicidad esta con Jacob", si claro como si eso fuera cierto estaba tan equivocado como cualquier otra cosa solo yo sabía con quien era esa felicidad y esa era con Edward basto solo de su tacto para saber que Allah lo diseño exclusivamente para mí y no para nadie más, me pregunto si el habrá sentido esa sensación al rosar su piel con la mía, su calidez que emite su cuerpo realmente él se ah robado mi corazón-dueño único y verdadero de mi corazón-murmure tan bajo que juro que no me oía ni en el cuarto solo, triste y sin sonido. Me fui a dormir y rápidamente me sumergí en un sueño profundo._

_Estaba en las ruinas con un traje de odalisca en color rojo con monedas de oro y bailando con las espadas increíblemente como nunca antes lo había hecho y había alguien, observe su rostro y era Edward me veía como si fuera el único diamante que brillaba entre unos cien eh incluso más hermoso que los demás al acabar el baile se acerco a mí y me jalo hacia él me rozo los labios._

_-mi hermosa Bella-dijo antes de besarme-te amo tanto-dijo de nuevo pero esta vez en mis labios._

_-yo te amo Edward daría todo por ti-le dije para besarlo nuevamente; sentía como nuestra ropa se deslizaba de mi piel y como tocaba la arena del desierto y me había dado cuenta de que le entregue todo lo que le pude dar a Edward todo era tan perfecto tan único y autentico no cabía la menor duda en mi mente y en mi corazón de que estaba profundamente enamorada de Edward._

_-Bella, mi amor, en pocas palabras mi amor te prometo que luchare por ti, yo no te prometo un para siempre yo te prometo una eternidad mi dulce amor, nunca te dejare Bella-dijo y fue ese momento cuando fui de Edward en todas las maneras humanas posibles._

_-nunca te dejare Edward-murmure en su oído_

_-nunca-fue lo último que dijo entonces en el desierto la arena comenzó a arder como una llama, a lo lejos observaba como Jacob estaba a punto de matarlo y junto a él un bebe llorando con un llanto irremediable._

_-alto por favor Jacob-repetía una y otra vez _

_-calla odalisca merecerás el castigo que te mereces cien latigazos por deshonrarme y tener un hijo de el-no podía entender las palabras de Jacob un hijo mío y de él._

_-no comprendo de que hablas-dije honestamente viendo como apuntaba la punta de la pesada espada hacia el cuello de Edward_

_-no comprendes eso es lo único, bien sabes que antes de casarnos, venias con un hijo, un hijo que nunca fue mío-dijo con tono cruel y fue cuando la espada atravesó el cuello de Edward y como él se llevaba todo lo que fui con él._

_Después la escena fue otra era yo azotada como dijo Jacob, sangraba de la espalda y mi tío Phil y mi nana lloraban. Al terminar mi castigo mi tío y mi nana se acerco y estaba tirada en una calle de la Medina donde se contemplaba el espectáculo_

_-Bella mira cómo has quedado has arrastrado mi apellido y el de tu marido por la Medina te dije que no echaras tu suerte al viento-dijo mi tío Phil y todo se desvaneció; me desperté alterada y bañada en sudor y comencé a llorar en la oscuridad que había ocurrido porque no podría estar con Edward y entonces la respuesta retumbo en mi mente como mil truenos cuando se acerca una tempestad "Es prohibido". Al obtener esa respuesta miles de preguntas revolotearon en mi mente ¿Por qué él y yo no podríamos tener un final feliz? ¿Por qué tendría que ser prohibido nuestro amor? ¿Por qué no tan simplemente Jacob me mato con él? ¿Por qué me aferraba a algo que no podría ser jamás? ¿Por qué Allah me manda todo esto?_


End file.
